


Interlude

by castielshoneybee



Series: Be Me 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Reader and Rob decide to have a quickie in a broom closet at an SPN con





	Interlude

You squirmed a little on the uncomfortable conference room chair, trying to get some feeling back into your butt. You heard Rob clear his throat, so you looked over at him. He was standing by the green room door, holding it open and giving you a little smile. With a subtle jerk of his head, he stepped out, door falling shut behind him. You glanced around at the other people in the room. Mike, Matt, and Stephen were playing cards, Billy was picking at his guitar, Osric and Kim were side by side, each on their phones, and Richard was taking a nap. No one was paying you any mind, so you nonchalantly rose from the table, put your book down, and moved out the door. As soon as you were in the hall, Rob grabbed your hand and dragged you along, stopping in front of another door. Throwing a grin over his shoulder, he pulled it open and slipped inside with you close on his heels. It clicked shut behind you, and you leaned against it, glancing around the little broom closet. Your heart was pounding in your chest.

“Hi.” You grinned at him. He matched it.

“Hi,” he whispered back, and then he was on you. His body pressed yours against the door as he ravaged your mouth. It was a hungry kiss, messy, full of tongues and teeth. His hands tangled in your hair, and yours slid down his back and cupped that perfect, tiny little ass. You squeezed, and he moaned and moved his lips to your neck, sucking, licking, and biting his way to your throat as his hands moved down, slipping over your breasts before continuing down over your sides, your hips, and finally to your thighs, where they slid under the edge of your skirt. The back of your head hit the door with a thunk. His fingers traced up your thighs to your hips. You knew what he was feeling for, and you were amused he wasn’t going to find it. He raised his lips from your throat and chuckled. “Someone’s naughty.”

“Well, I had a feeling we'd end up in this sort of situation at some point, so why not make things easier?”

“That's my girl!” You felt him smiling against your skin for a moment before he resumed sucking and kissing. His hand left your hip and moved to cup your mound. He slid two fingers into your slit, groaning when he felt how wet you already were for him. He began to rub your clit, small circles that stoked the fire in your belly. You heard the clink of his belt buckle as he used his other hand to open the front of his pants. You mewled as his fingers moved away from your heat, feeling the loss of them. He grasped your thigh, lifting it and wrapping your leg around his waist. You felt the velvet tip of his cock press against your entrance and heard his groan as he drove himself home. He began to move, and you clutched his shoulders to ground yourself as a wave of sensation washed over you. The feel of his cock, sliding in and out, grazing your g-spot with every pass. His fingers digging into your thigh to hold you tight against him, giving just a little delicious pain. The press of his body, trapping you against the door. His mouth, still ravishing your neck, teeth scraping, tongue following behind to soothe, his moans against your skin sending vibrations straight to your core. He braced his free hand on the door next to your head, pumping faster. Each thrust bounced you against the door, rattling it. You briefly hoped that no one was in the hall, but the thought was fleeting as the sensations flowing through you began to tighten up, reaching their crest. You came on a cry, fingers digging into his shoulders as you came apart, your body clenching around him as if it wanted to hold him inside forever. He ramped up his pace, the door rattling behind you more and more each time he slammed you against it, until with a final, stuttering thrust, he emptied himself inside you. Spent, he dropped all his weight against you and the door, which chose that moment to give way. You felt nothing but air behind you until you both hit the hallway floor with an oomph, Rob still inside you. You looked at one another and began to laugh.

“Told you. Pay up, Speight.” 

“Shit. I thought better of you, Bob-o.” Shocked, you turned your head to see Kim, looking like that cat that just ate the canary, and Rich, digging a $20 bill out of his wallet and looking like a man that had just lost a bet, which apparently he was. You lost it, cracking up and digging your head into Rob's collarbone as he shot his friends a look. 

“Dammit, Rich! You're never gonna let this go, are you?"

“Nope.”


End file.
